Saying I Love You
by Sweet Honey01
Summary: SungMin and KyuHyun are in relationship. They are not the lovey dovey couple but KyuHyun did cared about him but an 'I Love You' never escaped from KyuHyun lips even for once. And SungMin started to doubt if their feeling indeed are mutual.
1. Chapter 1 : Delusion

**Sweet Honey present, a KyuMin fic,**

**Saying I Love You**

**We own nothing, even the tittle, it's belong to Wonder Girls.**

ooooOOoooo

**Description : ****SungMin and KyuHyun are in relationship. They are not the lovey dovey couple but KyuHyun did cared about him (at least on SungMin point of view), and that's were enough for SungMin. But day by day, a insecurity grew in SungMin's heart because KyuHyun never said the three magical words.**

**Yes, an 'I Love You' never escaped from KyuHyun lips even for once. And SungMin started to doubt if their feeling indeed are mutual.**

ooooOOoooo

Having a handsome, straight A student and the most popular guy as a boyfriend can be considered as lucky. And SungMin feels really blessed having Cho KyuHyun as boyfriend for sure. KyuHyun maybe not the sweet talking type, never did he showering him with a gift on their anniversary, never preparing a romantic candle light dinner for him.

No skinship, no butterfly kiss, no peck in the cheeks, they even barely holding hands.

KyuHyun always acts cold or snarky to everyone, SungMin were no exception. But SungMin though that the snarkiness are lessen for him, since he's special to KyuHyun. He paid attention in each small thing about his lover, for example, KyuHyun knew which sweets that he likes or which movie that he loves to watch. It's indicated that he care about SungMin, but still, the latter feels insecure.

_Who would not?_

KyuHyun is one of the kinkas in SM High and he's just a neerdy. They are coming from a very different world.

When the entire school saw the nerd stepped down from the black Bentley of the famous Cho KyuHyun, chaos are inevitable. The girls are ready to killed SungMin, if they ever had a chance, because KyuHyun somehow always find a way to saves his new lover.

And this makes SungMin feels that he is loved.

Once, when one of the queenkas was bullying him, made him wet from head to toes, KyuHyun came, take his hands and lead him to his car with KyuHyun's blazer hang loosely on his shoulder. He didn't say any single words but the warm that radiate from their intertwined are enough.

It's just makes SungMin fly to the cloud nine. He feels positive that KyuHyun love him. How KyuHyun protected him and cared is more than enough for SungMin.

He think that KyuHyun just shy. But SungMin has to changes his mind when he overheard KyuHyun said those lovely words casually to his friend.

"Thank's ChangMin ah… I love you~"

If it's only happen once or twice, SungMin will not mind it. But this, happen so many times, KyuHyun saying I love yous to everyone except him, KyuHyun let everyone touch him, he even do the skinship casually but never to SungMin.

_Why did he never say it to me while he showering everyone? Am I not worthy? Or he never loves me in the first place? But why he accepted my feeling? Why we built this relationship until this long?_

And reality hit him hard on the head. SungMin remember when he confessed his feeling towards the younger all he got is,

"I see…"

"And that's means? Will you accept my feeling?"

"Hmm… Let's give a try."

His legs weak and SungMin almost cried of joy right there when he heard KyuHyun reply.

"Thank you KyuHyun ah~"

"Give me your number."

With shaken hands, he let KyuHyun take his cell and input his number.

"From today I'll drop and pick up you to school. Just wait my call or text." He said before left SungMin that mentally danced in joy.

_He never said I love you to me because he never loves me! He only said 'let's give a try'. He only pitying on me, the nerd that loves the kinkas. Silly me. Why I even believe that he ever loved me? Look at me, no one want to be my friend. _

A fresh tears fall free from the corner of SungMin eyes.

_I have to stop this. I have to erase this fairy tale from my head. Cinderella that lived happily ever after only existed in a fairy tale. All this time only my delusion. Nothing is real in our relationship. No, there's even no relationship from the beginning._

Starting from that day SungMin ignore all call and text from KyuHyun. He came to school early in the morning and storm out the class when the bell rang. He never had his lunch in canteen, never visit the rooftop (their secret meeting place) and hide in the rest room.

But there will be a time when they bumped to each other. And it's happen when the principal asked him to be the committee of the upcoming festival along with their junior and KyuHyun are one of them.

"Why are you avoiding me?" KyuHyun didn't waste a time, he grab SungMin's hands and drag him to the rooftop once the principal done.

"What are you talking about? I didn't understand, KyuHyun Ssi." SungMin try hard not to staring into those pair of dark brown eyes or the handsome face with the coffee brown messy hair. He moved his gaze to anything but not to KyuHyun, because he knew, once he taking a look, he'll feel weak or hypnotized. And he really needed his sanity now.

"What did you said to me?"

"I said I didn't undertand your question."

"Not that, my name. Say may name."

"KyuHyun Ssi…"

"SungMin ah, since when I became KyuHyun Ssi? It's always been KyuHyun ah. What's wrong with you? Did I do something wrong?"

"No…"

"Then!"

SungMin startled by KyuHyun out burst, never did the younger raise a voice to him before. But soon he regained his composure.

"Nothing wrong. You didn't do anything wrong. It's me."

"What? SungMin, I didn't get it."

"Thank you for giving me a sweet dream but now it's the time to me to wake up."

"SungMin… I…"

"Stop it KyuHyun Ssi. I understand that you only pitying me. You said let's just give a try to something that I called our relationship because you didn't had the heart to rejected me. But it's enough already, you didn't had to lie anymore. I got it."

"What! SungMin… It's not like what you're thinking…" KyuHyun voice raise up once again but tailed off in the end.

"So?" SungMin heart pounding hard in his chest and he can't help but to staring deep into those mesmerizing eyes. Deep inside SungMin never really intended to end this delusion but he wanted KyuHyun fight for him.

Wanted KyuHyun to stop him from saying good bye even in rage way. But his wish just a wish since no other words coming from KyuHyun.

_So this is really the ending. End of the fairytale. It's the time for me closed the book and face the reality. He never feels the same way as me._

SungMin cleared his throat before saying the words that hurt his self more.

"Seems like everthing I conclude is right, it's okay. Really…. Once again, thank you for everything… You didn't need to contacting or picking me up everyday anymore. Something between us that even didn't exist from the beginning are over." He bowed 90 degree before retreat and closed the door.

_I'm sorry KyuHyun ah, but this way is better for me. Selfish, but I can't remain by your side and being friend with you because my heart wanted more. I want to be more than just friend with you._

Little did SungMin know a crystal of tears fall not only from the corner of his eyes, also from those dark brown eyes of KyuHyun.

ooooOOoooo

To Be Continued

ooooOOoooo

Next will be KyuHyun POV~ Actually, this should be a one shot song fic on Kyu POV but I can't help to writing SungMin POV first. How do you think? I'm not intended to made it as angst so i didn't got the feeling.

But I hope you guys like it. And thank you very much for reading. ;A;

I Love You~ Saranghae~


	2. Chapter 2 : the Unspeakable words

**Sweet Honey present, a KyuMin fic,**

**Saying I Love You**

**We own nothing, even the tittle, it's belong to Wonder Girls.**

ooooOOoooo

**Description : ****SungMin and KyuHyun are in relationship. They are not the lovey dovey couple but KyuHyun did cared about him (at least on SungMin point of view), and that's were enough for SungMin. But day by day, a insecurity grew in SungMin's heart because KyuHyun never said the three magical words.**

**Yes, an 'I Love You' never escaped from KyuHyun lips even for once. And SungMin start to doubt if their feeling indeed are mutual.**

ooooOOoooo

**_You'd always ask me_**  
><strong><em>How come you never say I love you<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you really love me<em>**

**_But you know_**  
><em><strong>I wanted something more sweeter<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I want to confess to you**__**  
><strong>__**Just like those lovers**__**  
><strong>__**From movies so that you won't forget**_

_**(Wonder Girls – Saying I Love You)**_

ooooOOooo

A hansome and tall guy named Cho KyuHyun used to be stoic. Never once he let his feeling leaked out, simply because he's too afraid and shy to express it. Despite the snarky and cold attitude, actually he's a warm hearted man, he take care the one that he loves silently.

His brown eyes never leave his cute bunny, Lee SungMin. But still, he can't say the words that SungMin had longed to hear. The doe like eyes staring him hopefully but his voice can't find a way to escape.

All he can do is only staring back, as if trying to tell _his_ SungMin a silent message by his eyes.

_Please… SungMin, wait… A little more, let me gather all my courage. Then I'm going to shout the three words that you've been longing for so long. But not now… I'm not ready yet._

He returned to be a kid that afraid to something that sounds ridiculous, take a monster on wardrobe that will hop out and eat him alive in the night as a sample.

KyuHyun afraid that once he said those three words, SungMin will be disappear or turn his back. Same as his mother did, sister did, all people that he considered as treasure did. He said it easily to others because they're nothing compared to SungMin, he can live his life without them but not without Lee SungMin.

A bitter smile crept on his handsome face yet in the same time another drop of tears also fall. KyuHyun never thought that one day SungMin will left him, even in his scariest never did it happen. But what goes around comes around and it comes today.

_I'm so stupid. If only he knew the reason. If only he knew how much I loves him until it difficult to breath now._

KyuHyun was speechless and his heart beat multiple times faster than normal when the cute boy with red cheeks and shy smile decorate on his face confessed a year ago.

"KyuHyun Ssi… I… I like you… Err… I mean I… I like really like you." He found the stuttered SungMin were so cute and he has to fight the urge to pinch the chubby cheeks. "I like you so much… Uh…No, I love you. Would you… I mean… I know we are both boy but would you…"

Forced to hear the entire school confessing their feeling towards him is a common thing for the popular KyuHyun, but coming from this certain person, it's totally different.

Maybe SungMin couldn't remember, but KyuHyun already fell for him when the latter was helped him to treat his wound after a small fight with a numbers of senior because of his sharp tongue and snarkiness. SungMin simply said the freshman had nothing to do with the messy on the groups of jerk face when the teacher asked him.

The way those small fingers touched his face, the way of the pair eyes looked up to him with gentleness, yet the soft voice scolded him sternly, the sweet scent that calmed KyuHyun's nerves.

_Maybe this is how it feels like to have someone taking care of you. Like a mother did to her beloved child._

Yes, it's unusual to comparing a male with a figure of mother but KyuHyun can't help. He just closed his eyes and cherished the moment.

It's been too long since the last time somebody had treated him that nice. Treating him nice not because of his family name, not because of his family background. All this time he learn that all 'I love yous' that directed to him were fake. It made KyuHyun more and more concealed his real self inside his stoic shell.

But this stranger affection were real, somehow he can felt the sincerity. And he found himself attached to SungMin until he run to begging at ChangMin to help him checking the former identity. KyuHyun's eyes glued to the older yet look younger each time SungMin walked in to the canteen or can be seen in the library.

Soon KyuHyun found himself attached not because the older had similar aura with a caring mother figure but simply because he is Lee SungMin. His serious face, how his bang falls to his eyes, how SungMin will remove his glasses to clean it then returned them to his pointed nose. He likes every little thing about this boy.

"I see…" He cut SungMin words halfway.

"And that's means? Will you accept my feeling?"

How KyuHyun loves the way that black orbs glint happily when he said will give both of them a try. There's no way he will rejected his crush confession. And he made mental note that he won't let whoever made those sparkle gone from the beautiful orbs.

What Cho KyuHyun declared that Cho KyuHyun done.

Anyone (he did not care about gender) that dare to laid hands on his bunny had to taste his sweet revenge. Violent never exist in his vocabulary so he take another way. And the entire SM high didn't dare to pick SungMin up after one of the queenkas moved to another town immediately after encountered by KyuHyun.

_But in the end he is gone. All I did for him can't make him stayed. The one that made those glint disappear is me, my selves. The unspeakable words still here, in my heart up to my throat and stuck there._

KyuHyun can't think straight, his grade dropped. He still looks stoic but if you paid more attention, his eyes were dull.

"Just tell him how much you love him." One of few people that he considered as friend, ChangMin, tried to convince him for the umpteenth time but KyuHyun did not bulge.

"I can't…"

"You stubborn~! How could he knew your feeling if all you did was acted distant!"

No answer.

KyuHyun mind went blank because the certain person was passed by, bunch of paper on his embraced and looks in hurry.

Curious mixed with worried, he followed him without make a sounds, ChangMin on other hands only shakes his head.

The bunch of paper made SungMin can't see well till he missed to step one of the stairs to the upper floor. As a reflex, he tried to hold any solid object to steadying his body but not avail. His eyes grew in panic.

Upon seeing this, KyuHyun immediately bring his leg and try to prevent the petite body from fall. He did not care that his head had to collide hard to the floor for the sake of doing it. To protecting the one that he love.

ooooOOooo

**_You ask me what's to hesitate about_**  
><strong><em>Is it that hard<em>**  
><strong><em>I want to hear what you got to say<em>**

**_But you know_**  
><strong><em>I wanted something more special<em>_  
><em>_I wanted a special day that I can always remember_**

ooooOOooo

"Umma~" a little boy ran through a big victorian style house in the rush with roses on his right hand. He ran to hug his mother waist as soon as he saw her and then he presented the beautiful roses with a grin. "Umma, for youw, happwie mwother dway~"

"Don't touch me! Don't call me Umma! I'm not your Umma!"

The lady swatted the little body from her waist, did not even bother that the kid were trembled in fear and in urge to cry.

"Umma, Kyu gwet the roses bwy himself. Pwese take a lwook."

"What is this? No need to give me those ugly flower, and I am NOT you Umma."

"But…"

Young KyuHyun tried to follow the beautiful lady and insist to present the roses that he gather one by one by himself because he know his mother loves roses. He didn't care that his hands bleeding on the process.

In the end, Mrs. Cho gave up and take the roses, earned ear to ear smile on the four years old face.

"I take it. Happy?"

"Yes, Umma." He answered innocently.

"But I hate seeing you happy." With that Mrs. Cho threw the roses carelessly on the floor and step on it by her high heels. Each step stabbed little KyuHyun's heart.

"I wish you're dead like your slutty mother. You're unwanted here."

And she left the crying kid with satisfied smirk.

Mrs. Cho can't let his husband child with other woman, popped up from nowhere, called her 'Umma' and taken her daughter place as the heir of Cho Inc, smile happily. She felt bitter, hurt and betrayed till the point she didn't give a damn that she hurt an innocent kid's heart. A innocent kid that lost his mother and loves Mrs. Cho as his own mother.

Everyday little KyuHyun would tried to impressing Mrs. Cho, but everything he did never seems right in her eyes. It's always her daughter that the best, the only one that nice to him were his father. But it's not enough for KyuHyun.

He felt envious to his friends that talked about their mother, sometimes complained about their mother cook but showed contented smile when their mother picked them up in the kindergarden. He felt envious that his friends would fight with their sibling then make up by a simple 'I'm sorry or I love you'.

Little KyuHyun finally tired and gave in. He was tired telling how much he loves his mother and sister to be swatted harshly in the end. And his father was too busy taking care of his business. He felt lonely. No one cared about him.

And there, the stoic and expressionless Cho KyuHyun was born. He prefer not involved with emotion called 'Love' than get hurt again.

Until he meet Lee SungMin.

ooooOOooo

The first thing gusted into his brain when KyuHyun opened his eyes is the infirmary classical smell. After a few blink of eyelashes, another thing or maybe another name plug in, SungMin. He sat up in one motion but soon groaned in pain, it feels like a thousand needles stabbed the back of his head.

"KyuHyun…."

The soft voice that he loves the most now hoarse, like the owner got a hard cold.

"KyuHyun, are you alright?"

"SungMin…."

"Yeah…"

"Are you alright?" KyuHyun brushed the raven bang of his beloved.

"That's my line."

_I'm alright as long as you are alright._

As usual, KyuHyun just keep silent and stroking the older male hair in lovingly way.

"Don't do that again."

"What?"

"You scared me to the death. You didn't know how I felt when I saw you unconscious. I thought I'll lose you."

Droplets of tears escaped from the corner of doe eyes and KyuHyun moved the back of his hands to the pale cheeks. He kissed each SungMin's eyelid to stop the tears and it's worked. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The one that should sorry is me. I am sorry for being selfish. Sorry that I was so oblivious, I was blind like a bat. I didn't see the love that shone in your eyes. Maybe I sound too confident but words can't emphasize how much you care about me. And I'm so stupid to realize it now."

"SungMin…"

"My heart belong to you. Maybe it's too late, but would you mind to taking me back?"

SungMin take the warm hands that rest on his cheeks and bring it to his lips, kissing each finger and then playing with it nervously.

"But I can't give what you longing for."

"I'll do it. I'll say the three words for us. I promised that I will stay still by your side, unless you didn't want me to." Slowly, SungMin let go of KyuHyun hands, even if deep down he didn't want to let go. But if KyuHyun didn't want him anymore, he won't force him.

"No…" KyuHyun grab SungMin hands and once again a tears fall from the swollen eyes of the latter. The one word enough for him to tell that KyuHyun also didn't want to let go. SungMin didn't need words anymore. KyuHyun's action, KyuHyun's eyes that showed affection tell him already.

_I love you, SungMin ah…_

"Thank you, KyuHyun ah. I love you more." He replied as he had heard KyuHyun thought.

SungMin snuggle into the bed and to KyuHyun warm embrace, feeling this is the place he belong to be. While KyuHyun rubbed his back in circle and hummed a lullaby.

The steady breath of his SungMin is the lullaby itself for KyuHyun and both drifted into neverland. Feel peace and complete. Their heartbeat and breath danced in one harmony.

ooooOOoooo

**_HE HAS MADE EVERYTHING BEAUTIFUL IN ITS TIME…. (Ecclesiastes 3 : 11)_**

ooooOOoooo

I am really sorry for the grammatical error, since it's already 1AM and I'm dead tired to editing. I am so sorry. *bow*

Please wait the last chapter or I better call it the epilogue? :D Actually this fic already done but I can't post it all the way cause my internet being so mean to me T^T

3

Phoelfish : Don't worry dear, this is a fluffy fluffy crap, so there's no sad ending. :D I also didn't like Broken!KyuMin, it's makes my heart sink. :(

No Name : Yeah.. Poor Minnie, but yes, Kyu loves him sooooo much.

Sung Hye Ah : Actually, this crap should be 1 shot but turned into 3 part. "Sometimes loves doesn't need words, but enough with attention, action and affection" - Awwww, Spot for this, I also think the same way as u.

Park Hyun Ra : Thank's bb. So, here we go, the new chap.

: Hi there, Anggi~ Well, yeah, I hope this chap explain all Kyu's action before. He's just too afraid.

Kazama Yume : Punishment for Kyu? Done. Enough already I thought, or no? :D

3

Okay, that's all, thank you commenting and reading. 3


	3. Chapter 3 : I Love You

**Sweet Honey present, a KyuMin fic,**

**Saying I Love You**

**We own nothing, even the tittle, it's belong to Wonder Girls.**

ooooOOoooo

**Description : ****SungMin and KyuHyun are in relationship. They are not the lovey dovey couple but KyuHyun did cared about him (at least on SungMin point of view), and that's were enough for SungMin. But day by day, a insecurity grew in SungMin's heart because KyuHyun never said the three magical words.**

**Yes, an 'I Love You' never escaped from KyuHyun lips even for once. And SungMin start to doubt if their feeling indeed are mutual.**

ooooOOoooo

**_I've waited for the white snow_  
><em>I'll confess to you now<em>  
><em><em>The words I've held back<em>_**

**_I love you_**  
><strong><em>Your smile brighter than the sunset<em>**  
><strong><em>Your two hands that embraced me<em>**  
><strong><em>I love you , I love you<em>**

**__(Wonder Girls - Saying I Love You)__**

ooooOOoooo

"Now I completely understand the reason why did KyuHyun dating on the geeky SungMin Sunbae! He's so freaking hot!"

"Yeah! Agreed! I thought I was the only one that notice, but day by day he's seems to be hotter and less geeky than before."

"Exactly. After he get rid of that thick nerdy glasses and cut his hair, he looks so different."

"No wonder KyuHyun so protective towards him. He keeps the hottie for himself."

A certain person with murder aura passed by and giving the group who used to bullying SungMin a if-you-valued-your-life-stay-away-from-my-property glare. Pleased with the cowered group, KyuHyun smirking and leave with the laughing hard ChangMin.

"SungMin sure are something for you."

"Indeed. And don't you ever dare to call him by the name only. You sounded rude by act like he's your close friend. Pay some respect to the elder"

"Possessive like usual and please, as you ever pay some respect to the elder." ChangMin rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, have you confessing? Or it's still the same? He's graduated and will enroll into university. With his new appearance, I'm sure everyone that laid eyes on him going to courting on SungMin Ssi." ChangMin added the 'Ssi' before KyuHyun glaring him. "And if you're not gonna make a move, a fast move to capture his heart, he will leave again."

"I already had his heart on my hand, he said so." KyuHyun emphasizedhis last sentence due to ChangMin skeptical face. "Beside he promised me to stay." He balled his hands.

"Hey, chill~ I just half teased. I don't think he will leave you, but I do believe that waiting is the most exhausting thing. Just listen to me this once." ChangMin patted his friend shoulder and walked to another corridor.

Left the dumbfound KyuHyun.

_He is right. Waiting is the most exhausting thing. What if SungMin feels bored to wait for me to saying the tree words? But he promised me. He won't leave no matter what and he said he didn't need the words anymore. He said my action told him already. _

"KyuHyun ah~!"

With a huge grin plastered on his beautiful face, SungMin waved his hands and ran to his lover. His raven hair glowing under the sun rays and the sweet smile made his face shining.

One year passed since the incident but he still here. But now he's not the nerdy SungMin anymore. Not that KyuHyun hates the sudden change of his boyfriend but the way others stared at the latter with those hungry look, risen his anger till the maximum level.

"KyuHyun ah? What happen?"

"Nothing." He answered fast. Little bit faster than it's needed.

Two years relationship with KyuHyun enough to tell SungMin that there is something wrong. The way his eyebrow twitch slightly and how the younger pursed his lips are the sign for SungMin.

Something went wrong here.

"You can't lie to me, KyuHyun. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, tell me. What's wrong?"

"I SAID NOTHING!"

SungMin are taken aback, again, KyuHyun raised his voice to him. But SungMin already learn his lesson. When this stoic raised his voice means something seriously went wrong. And it must be has something to do with him.

"Alright. I thought it's not a good idea to talk now."

When SungMin turned on his heels, KyuHyun felt a pang of guilt on his chest. Before SungMin can be gone, he hugged him from behind and rested his face on his lover neck. Snuggle into the milky white skin. He have no ide what pushed him till he do that on public place.

_Maybe because I can't stand to see him leaving me._

As ChangMin said earlier, their relationship still the same. He still show no affection neither act lovey dovey in public with SungMin.

_I love him so freaking much. But the pain from the past still haunted me. _

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Don't go."

"You don't have to sorry and I just want to give you time for alone."

"Sorry, I poured my frustration towards you."

SungMin patted the messy curly hair lovingly. "It's okay. Just tell me what's bothering you. But first, can you let me go? Everyone is staring by now."

"Let them be."

And SungMin can't say no to KyuHyun, so he just doing his best to ignored the intense stare. "So? What's wrong?"

"Have you ever tired of me?"

"Why I had to?"

"Because I can't be the one you want. Because I can't give the happiness that you desire, I still can't say the line."

_And you never asked why. You just accepted me, I'm really grateful because of that but am I worth it? You're just too perfect for me. _

"We've deal about this. I promised you I won't leave unless you want me to. And instead of pushed you to say the thing that you can't say, I'll say it for us. I love you, so much till I'll never leave you. I'll never ever feel tired to loving you because you'll never as well."

"What if you found the perfect man out there?"

"Why I had to searching for the perfect when I had the greatest?" He place his hand on top of KyuHyun hands in his waist, claps it together. "You love me the way I am and I did the same."

"What can I do without you SungMin ah?"

"I believe neither me nor you can stay still without each other."

KyuHyun reply was barely audible, muffled by SungMin shoulder and neck. But SungMin still heard it. And he can't believe his ears. He can't believe that KyuHyun said, "You makes me never wanting to let go, even if you begging me to in the future."

SungMin was overwhelming with happiness, his eyes glisten by the joy tears but he won't let any drop out.

"Please wait for me."

"No need to hurry. I've wait forever, wait a little longer won't hurt me." Smiling, SungMin release himself from the tight grip and turned around to cupped KyuHyun cheeks with his beautiful hands.

KyuHyun can see the sparkle in the doe like eyes, the sparkle that he believes only there because of him.

"I think I like it better when you wear the thick glasses."

"Why? I thought you love to see my eyes clearly."

"But I hate when others staring your beautiful orbs." He muttered under his breath.

"Are you jealous?"

"I…."

"All of this confusing talk is because of jealousy?"

"I…. I... No… I just…" A stuttered KyuHyun are new and SungMin can't help but grinning wide.

"My KyuHyun is shy." He teased but soon his expression changed into serious. "I love you. I'm yours and you are mine. That's it. If you didn't gonna let me go even if I beg to you, then I'll never leave. Unless you want me to I said in advance, but now even if you want it, I won't leave. I love you too much."

"Thank you."

"Let's walk together slowly. I don't mind take a slow steps as long as we have each other."

KyuHyun spare a glance to SungMin who smiling sheepishly to him. Still wearing his stoic mask, he takes SungMin hand and intertwines their finger. Their hand and finger feels so right for each other, like a pair of puzzle that finally find the right piece.

_Because our soul and heart are unite. No longer will we feel with one heart, but with that of two may we overcome life's obstacles. Hand in hand, heart to heart and soul to soul. _

The love and affection that overwhelming from SungMin eyes effecting KyuHyun, he can't held it back anymore. KyuHyun sure if he held back any second longer then his heart gonna be explode.

Unconsciously he lean closer and plant a kiss on the crown of SungMin raven hair.

"I love you….." He whispered.

SungMin stopped on his track, upon hearing this, his heart racing wild, if it's even possible to harder than already. Nobody paying attention to the couple anymore, so after a series of inner fight, he tip toe and crush his m shape lips to KyuHyun left cheek.

"Thank you, KyuHyun ah, I love you."

They walked home, hand by hand while admiring the cherry blossoms. There's still a long and bumped way to go through but both will be alright, because they have each other. Everything will be just fine.

ooooOOoooo

THE END

ooooOOoooo

So here they are, the last chapter. How do you think? Hopely it's not too disappointing. *worried*

And for you guys who said that your Eng are not so good, don't worry, mine are worse. :D So forgive me for the grammatical error.

**Thank you so much for reading and commenting. I Love you~ **


End file.
